Q and A with Fionna and Marshall Lee
by omgsugarfrenzy
Summary: Fionna and Marshall Lee are here to answer any question that you might have for them, remember you can ask the anything *whispers* Including embarrassing secrets they might have *smirks evilly*
1. Chapter 1

A fuzzy screen appeared then cleared showing Fionna the Human and Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

"Yo, yo, yo this is Fionna the Adventuress coming to you live from the tree house with my main man Marshall."

Marshall gave a 'rock on' sign," What's up homies?"

"Okay so here's the deal, me and my best friend here," She pulled Marshall closer to her," Are here to answer any questions you have about either of us."

"So if you have anything you're just _dying _to ask us like 'Marshall why are you so hot?' or 'Marshall why are you so awesome?' or-"

"What are you such a prick?" Fionna cut in.

"Rude!" He cleared his throat," Well anyways anything you want to ask us, and I mean _anything_ just send us via message and we will answer."

"Yes we will give you our _honest _and _truthful _answer."

"You sound like you don't trust that I'll tell the truth," Marshall mocked being offended.

"Well it's just that, you have a tendency to tell things that are," She tried looking for the right word," False that makes you seem like a big shot."

"Oh when have I ever done that?"

"You told me your saliva could heal cuts; that's an hour I'm never getting back," She shuddered at the memory.

"Oh yeah," He laughed," Well I swear that I will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"You sound like you're on trial," She commented.

He shrugged and looked to the screen," Anyway send us questions and we'll answer them."

"Later!" The both gave peace signs and the screen went black.

* * *

As they said send me any questions you would like to know about them, and you can literally ask anything. You came even give them a challenge to compete each other on, for example: I challenge you both to see who can hold mouth wash in their mouths the longest, and the loser has to lose an article of clothing, something like that.

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna was looking over the laptop, a _bing _sound was heard.

"Marshall we got something," She said.

"Already? Cool, what does it say?" Marshall asked.

"It's a, oh, it's a challenge, from Canon's Son, it says, 'I challenge the lovely lovelies to give the best prank they can do to one of the princes of Aaa, you're choice. Loser has to be hit with three pies in the face. May the best prankster win'."

Marshall smirked, "This is right up my alley, you might as well admit defeat right now Fionna."

She glare at him, "We'll just see about that."

...

The duo were sitting on a bench outside the Candy Kingdom castle for Marshall's prank to go first.

He had his eyes closed, smirking from ear to ear and Fionna was twiddling her thumbs waiting.

"So what exactly did you do?" She asked breaking the silence.

He didn't bother opening his eyes, but his smirk grew wider, "You'll see in three, two..." He counted down.

A scream was over heard in the castle as Gumball ran out the door covered in... fire ants! He jumped in the fountain and tried scrubbing the ants off of him, the candy citizens gave him a weird look, some of them laughed a little.

"One," Marshall finished finally opening his eyes looking at the prank he had created, he glanced at Fionna giving her a smug look, "Try and top that."

Fionna's was shocked, putting fire ants in the princes clothing, she was in trouble.

...

The two of the were in the streets of the Wildberry Kingdom for Fionna's prank.

They saw Windberry Prince walking down the street when he found a gold coin on the road, he looked left and right, deeming it was safe he went to pick up the coin-went to pick up the coin-went to pick up the- he kept tugging on it but it was stuck on the side walk. He gave a harder tug, but lost his grip on the coin and fell over.

Marshall gave an unimpressed look at the scene he just witnessed, "Gluing a coin on the road really?" He smirked, "Guess you lose, huh?"

Fionna slumped her shoulders knowing she had been defeated, "Let's just get this over with."

...

They both were back at the tree house, Marshall had three pies with him, blueberry, apple, and cherry, Fionna was in throwing distance of him.

"Did you have to get three different one's?" She asked.

He shrugged, "What would be the fun in getting all the same?" He picked up the blueberry one first, "Ready?"

"No."

"Too bad," He threw it and it smashed right in her face.

She removed the pie tin from her face, "I think I got a blueberry up my nose," She said.

"Incoming!" He threw the apple one in her face next.

She removed that pie tin from her face and wiped the apple and blueberries out of her eyes and glared at him," Can you throw a little lighter?"

"Hmm, nope," He threw the cherry pie and she fell over from the impact. Marshall was doubling over in laughter.

Fionna went up the laptop with the pie residue covering her whole upper body area, "Well we're done here, please send us more challenges, and questions. Please ask us more questions."

Marshall was still laughing in the background.

"Now if you'll excuse me," She got up and out of the camera's view.

"Hahaha, hey Fi, what are you doing with that ice?" Marshall was heard in the background, "Fi? Fi? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," He was seen running past the camera holding his groin, "Cold, cold, cold!"

Fionna came back into view with a satisfied look on her face, "See you next time."

"MY BALLS ARE FROZEN!" The screen went black.

* * *

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	3. Chapter 3

The screen showed Marshall with his arms crossed and Fionna trying to get him to talk.

"Come on Marshall I said I was sorry," She said.

"Well sorry doesn't get rid of the frostbite on my balls," He said grumpily.

Fionna rolled her, "You are such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby," He pouted, in a way that was not childish at all.

She rolled her eyes again, "Yeah right, now that that's out of the way we've got questions. This one's from Sisternature365, uh," She blushed reading the question.

"Well what does it say?"

She pushed the computer to him, "I can't read this out loud."

He looked at the question and felt his face heat up a little, "'Marshall have you ever had a erotic dream about Fionna?', well you see," He quickly covered Fionna's ears, "Yes I have, sometimes frequently, but I hadn't had one recently and when they do I sometimes wake up with an erection," He uncovered her ear, "And there you have it."

Fionna looked over the next question, "Hey here's one from our friend Canon's Son, he asked, 'Marshall if Fionna and your base were in trouble and you could only save one of them, who would you save? For Fionna same but Marshall or Cake'? Okay that a good one, which would you pick Marshall?

"Well that's a no brainer, I would pick you, I can always get a new base, but nothing is more precious to me than our friendship," He said sincerely.

She smile and was going to say how sweet that was, but he kept talking.

"Plus I wouldn't have anyone to annoy anymore," He smirked widely.

She rolled her eyes, "Wow, you were almost nice, now for my answer... I would have say Cake because I know that you can take care of yourself, and I know you hate it when I have to save you."

He scoffed, "Damn right, and what do you mean when you have to save me, when have you ever had to save me?"

"You know when your Mom made you take over the Night;OShpere remember that?"

"Okay that was one time, but other than that I don't need saving."

"Okay fine Mr. I-don't-need-help-from-anyone-cause-I'm-a-grown-man, that's all the questions we have."

"You know I don't see why we're not getting more, I guess people don't like you as much," He said

She raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, just that we're not getting so much questions cause you're not that popular with the people."

She was offended by that comment, "Yeah, well... you're a butt."

"Great come back," He said teasingly.

"Shut up, you pasty face... jerk face," She replied pathetically.

He place a hand over his heart dramatically, "Oh, you hurt me with your harsh words."

"If you keep talking like that, I'll hurt you wear the sun don't shine," She threatened.

"Now that doesn't make since cause my whole body can't be wear the sun shines, so you better be more specific," He said smugly.

She growled in frustration, "You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievably sexy, is more like it," He winked.

"Okay we're out of time!" The screen went black.

* * *

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall was poking at Fionna's sides.

"Come say it," He said.

"No."

"I know you're gonna say it."

"Nope, never."

"Come on, I know you think I'm incredible sexy, so why don't you just admit it."

"One, because I don't think that, and two we have a question from... Sunny, 'Fionna do you think Marshall is cute? Marshall do you think Fionna is cute?'.

Marshall threw his hands in the air, "Thank you Sunny! And to answer your question yes, I mean how can you not find this face cute," He said while pinching Fionna's cheeks.

She blushed and swatted his hands away, "Okay Sunny I know it was just a question, but Marshall and I are bro's we have no attraction to each other what so ever."

"You still need to answer the question," He said teasingly.

She grumbled and said through gritted teeth, "Yes I think Marshall is cute, but that doesn't mean I like him," She added quickly.

"She didn't asked if you liked me, Fi," He said grinning from ear to ear.

She blushed and changed the subject, "Okay next question from mandyadventures, cool name by the way, she asked, 'Fionna if you could make-out with Marshall would you do it?" She looked at the question in disbelief, "Seriously?"

He popped his elbow and smiled even wider, "Well~" He sang out.

She shifted her eyes and avoided his gaze, "Hypothetically speaking if I 'did' have a... _thing_ for Marshall then yes, but I don't so no," She concluded.

He didn't like her answer, "Well geez," He muttered under his breath, "Guest here asks, 'Fionna have you ever felt upset being the last human'?

"Well I guess it makes me a little sad about being the last of my kind, honestly it makes me feel alone, but I have such great friends that it doesn't really matter anymore," She said.

"Awe, that's so sweet it almost gave me a cavity," He said sarcastically.

"Well it's true, last one, also from Guest, 'Marshall do you have a crush on Fionna'?

He froze in place with a blank face, "Uh," Was all that came out.

She raised an eyebrow, "Dude it's a yes or no question," Then it clicked in her brain, she couldn't stop the smirk forming on her face, "Wait a minute, you totally do don't you?"

"N-no I don't," He said feeling his face heat up.

"No way, your caught, I figured you out," She stood up and started dancing randomly.

He held his face in his hands, then had a thought come up in his head, "Shut up."

She walked over and patted his head, "Awe no need to feel embarrassed Marsh, so you have a crush on me that doesn't mean my feeling for you have changed."

He lifted his head, "Really?"

She nodded, "Your still my friend, and a big pain in the butt."

"And your still my bunny," He took her hat of her head in a split second and ran away, out of view.

"Marshall come back here!" She ran after him, also out of view.

The screen showed Marshall running away from her wearing her hat.

Fionna tripped on her long blond hair.

Marshall floated up dangling her hat from reach.

Marshall was running then Fionna tackled him from behind, snatching her hat back and putting it back on her head.

"Well that's all the time we have today folks," Fionna said, still on top of him.

"See you next time," Marshall waved on the ground.

* * *

I will point out that some questions and challenges may not be used in the making of this story.

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall had his head down was snoring softly, Fionna sat up, but her head was crooked to the side and was also sleeping

_Bing_

The Fionna jumped and woke up, rubbing her neck that was sore in the sleeping position she was in, to the sound of the computer receiving questions and challenges.

She saw that Marshall was still sleeping and decided to have some fun with it, "Marshall," She said quietly in his ear, "It's time for your HAIRCUT!

His eyes widened with fear and jumped up throwing his arm on his head, "Stay away from me!"

Fionna started busting her gut.

Marshall frowned and blushed, embarrassed, and sat back down, "Okay, ha ha very funny now let's get on with it," He demanded.

Fionna took a deep breath and calmed down, "Alright, I had my fun, now it's time to get serious," She said putting on her 'serious' face, "Fantasticfish1021 says 'Can u prank Gumball again?'

Marshall smirked, "Most defiantly."

...

Fionna and Marshall were at the Candy Kingdom, for the second time, to watch Marshall's prank on Gumball commence, again.

"So what did you do this time?" Fionna asked.

He didn't say anything he just gave her a devious look.

"Did you use fire ants again?"

He shook his head, still not saying a word.

They heard a _boom_ and the castle doors opened and smoke came out and Gumball was covered head to toe in molasses and feathers, and he did not look happy.

Marshall grabbed onto Fionna's hand, "Let's get out of here," He hoisted her up and flew the out of there.

...

"Okay know that that's out of the way let's move on to the next one, "Fionna said, "From Guest, 'Why is Marshall so awesome? Why is Fionna so  
brave? Why do they hate each other?'

Marshall smirked, "Why am I awesome? Good question, unfortunately there is no answer as to why, I just am."

"Egotistical much," Fionna muttered under her breath, "And as to why I'm brave, well, fighting monsters all my life really helps with that. And we don't hate each other, sure Marshall gets on my nerves and there are times when I can't stand him, but I can never hate him, I can be mad at him, but I can never hate him."

"And how can I ever hate this innocent face," He said squishing her face in his hands, which she swatted them away, "Plus she's just too fun to tease, so I can never hate my little Fi-Fi," He said in a baby voice squishing her cheeks again.

She swatted his hands away again, "Dude, quit it we got more questions, Splashkitty says, 'Marshall... give me an honest answer what does red taste like? Hey Fi so do you constantly get the feeling of being stalked?'

He rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, so red food like strawberries, cherries, or apples, they taste like regular food, and other objects taste like... emotions like scarfs and bowties taste fancy, or roses taste like love. It doesn't make a lot of sense, but that's the best explanation I can come up with."

"Well I wouldn't say constantly, but I do feel like I'm being stalked, but I just assume it's Marshall," Fionna said.

"Hey," He said offended.

She patted his shoulder, "Sorry, but I just do."

He shrugged, "Eh, I guess that's understandable, next question," He smirked reading it, "fufucuddlypoops asked, 'FIONNA WE ALL NO U LIKE MARSHAL  
SO HAVE YOU WVER FANTASIZED ABOUT HIM ROMANTICALLY AND IF YES THEN WHAT ABOUT?'" He turned his head to her, "Well, what is it?"

She blushed and glared at him, "Fine it has crossed my mind at least once or twice, and they usually involve us..." She blushed even smiled widely, "Involves us what?"She mumbled under her breath.

He held a hand up to his ear, "Hmm, I'm sorry what was that?"

"Cuddling under the moonlight," She said a little louder, blushing deeper with every word.

He smacked his head and let out a hardy laugh.

"Shut up!" She said angrily.

"That just sounds so girly, especially coming from you," He snorted out more laughter.

"Just cause it has pooped up in my head doesn't mean I like you," She sighed, "At least we're on the last one, Questionable, 'I dare Fiona to make out with Marshall no matter how much she protests!'" She looked at it again in disbelief, " Oh come on!"

"It's a challenge Fionna," Marshall said in an innocent voice, "You gotta do it."

Her face was tinted pink and looked down.

"Do you even know how to make out, or even kiss?" She shook her head too embarrassed to say anything, he offered her a warm smile, "How about I teach you," He offered.

She hesitantly nodded, "Okay."

"First wrapped your arms around my neck," She did as he said and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, Marshall put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Now slightly part you're lips," She felt ridiculous, but she parted her lips, "Now just lean in," She leaned in and so did he, and their lips connected in a soft kiss.

'_Wow he's a really good kisser,' _She thought, she tense up when she felt his tongue lick her lips, she reluctantly opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth. Once she got use to the new sensation she stated getting into it, she even started invading his mouth with her tongue, '_He tastes like strawberries."_

She had to pull away, sadly, to breathe, Marshall had a big smile on his face, "What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, I'm just glad I was the one that gave you your first kiss, pretty awesome right?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'll admit, it was nice," She said sheepishly.

"So does that mean that you like me?"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall and Fionna were twiddling with their fingers with bored expressions on their faces, they hadn't been receiving any new questions yet.

"Hey Fi, have you ever peed in the shower?" Marshall said randomly.

She gave him a disgusted look, "What?"

He shrugged, "Just trying to make conversation, so have you?"

"Uh," The computer started making noises, "Look we have questions, gunner5boyd asks, 'If fionna had to be stuck on an island for a week would you rather be stuck with marshal, gumball, or flame prince as company?' that's an easy one, I would stick with Marshall, because Gumball would be really boring and Flame Prince has, anger issues, so yeah I would pick Marshall."

"Same to you Fionna," He gave her a short side hug, "Next one from mandyadventures, for Fionna, 'Lay on your back for 5 min. IN THE OCEAN.'"

"Yeah well I got some news for you, I'm not afraid of the ocean any more so Ha! I'm all for doing it, let me get me swim suit."

...

Fionna and Marshall were both at the beach, Marshall had an umbrella and a stop watch, and Fionna was wearing a pony tail and a dark blue bikini, Marshall couldn't help but stare.

"My eyes are up here Marshall," Fionna pointed up, noticing his stare.

He turned his head so she couldn't see him blush, "I got the stop watch, just start whenever you want."

She took in a deep breath the jumped into the water, soaking Marshall a little bit, and swam far enough and then laid on her back relaxing in the ocean.

"Okay Fionna the five minutes are up!" Marshall shouted out to her.

She heard it and swam back to shore, Marshall handed her a towel that she brought and dried herself off, "Whew, that was refreshing," She said while squeezing the sea water out of her hair, "Come on let's get back."

"So wait are the chances of you staying in that bikini for the rest of the day?" Marshall asked as they started walking back to the tree house.

"Pretty slim," She answered.

"What if a stay in my boxers for the rest of the day, would that increase my chances?"

"Not likely."

He snapped his fingers, "Dang it."

...

They were both back at the tree house, Fionna was back in her normal clothes, much to Marshall's disappointment, and were now doing nothing.

"I'm bored," Marshall leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" She asked not taking his head off her shoulder.

He thought it over for a minute then got an idea, "Would you Rather!"

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Would you Rather, why don't we make our lovely audience ask us Would you Rather questions," He suggested.

"Is that the best you could come up with?"

He shrugged, "It was ether that or let the people give M rated questions and challenges."

"Would you Rather it is, please don't sent anything M rated," She pleaded to the camera.

Yeah," He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Because we're already taking care of that off camera-"

She elbowed him in the stomach before he could talk anymore.

* * *

Now you can send Would you Rather questions, and please tell me if you want this story to take an M rated turn.

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	7. Chapter 7

"What would you say is the most grossest thing you ever fought?" Marshall asked.

"Um, so far the grossest thing would have to be a green goblin creature with a huge under bite that oozed this foamy white stuff out of its body," She said cringing at the description.

"Blec, that sounds disgusting," He said.

"You should have seen when I chopped his head off- oh look we got questions, wolfykid asks, 'Marshall what do you and fionna do off camera? fionna do u know what tier 15 is? If not I dare Marshall lee to tell you if you do then would you do it with Marshall :3"

"We actually don't do much, we mostly just eat, go to the bathroom, play video games, and randomly talk about things, we are so boring!" Marshall said dramatically.

She rolled her eyes at his over reaction, "To answer my question, yes, I do know what tier 15 is."

"Then what is it, can you explain it to me?" Marshall asked asking in a fake innocent voice.

She blushed and glared at him, "You know what it is."

"But I haven't had any action for so long I think I'm forgetting," He kept acting like an innocent 5 year old, with a perverts mouth.

"It's how babies are made," She hoped that explanation was enough to satisfy him.

"Really how does that happen?" Oh God he is so persistent.

She swallowed really hard and decided to get this over with, "Well when two people love each other very much," God this is so embarrassing, "They start getting all... touchy, feely, so they spend the night in bed together and..." She paused and blushed furiously wanting the torture to end.

"And what?" Marshall smirked.

"Andtheygetnakedandtheguypushesintothegirlandthat'swhattier15is," She said quickly and blushing about 100 different shades of red.

Marshall slapped his hand over his forehead and laughed really hard, "Oh man, that was priceless!"

She gave him a glare that could send even the Lich running, "It was embarrassing!"

"Awe don't be embarrassed Fi, it's a way of life, by the way you still need to answer the last one, would you do it with me?" He said winking at her.

"No, I would never... do it with you."

"Are you sure? Cause I could give you the best night of your life," He said in the most seductive voice he could muster.

She punched him in the shoulder, "No, stop teasing me!"

"Who said I'm teasing?" He grabbed her hips and forced her into his lap, she immediately began to struggle against his iron grip.

Every time she would pry herself away from him he would pull her back down against his chest, "Marshall let me go!" She demanded.

He pulled her face closer to his so their faces were inches apart, "No," He whispered.

She sighed and stopped struggling, placing her head on his shoulder, "I hate you."

"No you don't," He said in a teasing voice.

"Just finish the question before I kick your ass," She said angrily.

He gasped, that was obviously fake, "I should wash your mouth with soap young lady!" She gave him another life threatening glare, "Okay funs over, this last one is from Splashkitty, 'So Marshall would you rather get back with Ashley or go back and rule the Nightosphere forever? DONT GIVE ME THE ANSWER OR! GOT THAT!? GOOD. Fionnaaaaaaaaaaaah *cough* aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hi SO Marshy is a good kisser hugh (admit it girl you have the hots for him) would you rather do a full make out sesh with Marshall or a full make session with Marshall? No you cannot pick 'or' because that is cheating and don't say they are the same because they are not the same." He took in a deep breath from the long question, "Honestly, I think I would get back together with Ashley, simply because ruling over the Nightoshpere forever is the absolute last thing I would ever want to do, so getting back with my ex sounds more bearable. Plus I could always break up with her again," He said smugly.

"Well for the record I don't have the 'hots' for him and I would pick the full make out session, because I have no idea what the difference is, and that just sounds better than make out sesh."

Marshall smirked, "So does that mean you would like to do it again?"

"No, that's just the answer I chose, it doesn't mean anything," She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

He smirked even wider, his eyes sparkled with mischief, "Then I guess I have to change your mind."

"Marshall don't you dar-" He cut her off by forcing his lips on hers.

He put both hands on her face, so she could pull away and forced his tongue in her mouth."

Fionna started to gag as she felt his tongue get shoved down her throat, she eventually was successful at breaking off the kiss and started coughing a fit, "Dude what the heck?"

He gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry I was just playing."

Her coughing died down and took a few deep breaths, "It's okay, I forgive you, just please don't ever do that again," She pleaded.

He nodded quickly, "I promise, so I guess that's it?"

"Yep, that's all, know can you let me go now?" She said referring to the fact that she was still in his lap.

He tightened his grip on her, "No, I like this position, it makes it easier to cuddle with me Cuddle Bunny."

She smacked him on the chest, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your Cuddle Bunny."

"Sure you are, your warm, cute, and fun to squeeze," He tightened his hold for emphasis.

"And If you keep doing that I'll squeeze you so hard..." She covered her mouth, "I didn't mean it like that!"

But it was to late Marshall was looking as if he just got lucky, "Why Fionna, you dirty girl I don't now if I should spank you or be proud of you."

She covered her face with her hands, "This is the worst day ever."

He rubbed her back, "Awe it breaks my non-existent heart to see my poor little Bunny upset," He cooed in a baby voice, "I think I know a way to cheer you up," He stood up, with her still in his arms, and said, "Cookies and Cream Ice cream!"

She uncovered her face and looked at him excited, "Yay!"

* * *

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	8. Chapter 8

"Admit it, you love me," Marshall smiled obnoxiously.

She shook her head, "No I don't."

"Do you need some encouragement," He leaned in closer to her face.

She shoved his face away, "Nope because we have a challenge from Spirit of Imagination, 'Fionna, you're gonna hate me for this, but, I want you both to write a love song together, and kiss at the end." She glared at the camera, "You're right, I hate you."

1 hour, 58 minutes, 12 seconds later... (_Fionna, _**Marshall, _Both_**)

_I admit _

_I didn't think about you much_

_The thought of you always made me flinch_

_Cause I knew you were dangerous_

_As we spent the days together_

_I found you were something more_

_Even though you hid behind a mask_

_You're what I've been looking for_

_The way you look at me is hard to explain_

_Your smile can take away my pain_

_A day with you is never grey_

_When I feel your arms around me_

_It's like nothing matters_

_And all of our troubles have faded away_

_With you I'm never afraid_

**I know at times I act like a total jerk**

**I insist you can do better**

**But you say that it's just my little quirk**

**I'm grateful that you are my best friend**

**Even when I take things too far**

**You always forgive me in the end**

**The way you look at me is hard to explain**

**Your smile can take away my pain**

**A day with you is never grey**

**When I feel your arms around me**

**It's like nothing matters**

**And all of our troubles have faded away**

**With you I'm never afraid**

**_I didn't have a clue what love was_**

**_I never thought I could feel for someone _**

**_Then I found you_**

**_Now I know what I was feeling all along_**

**_It was love and ours can't be broken_**

**_With you I'm where I belong_**

**_The way you look at me is hard to explain_**

**_Your smile can take away my pain_**

**_A day with you is never grey_**

**_When I feel your arms around me_**

**_It's like nothing matters_**

**_And all of our troubles have faded away_**

**_With you I'm never afraid_**

**_With you I'm never afraid_**

On the last note Fionna gave Marshall a quick peck on the lips, which made Marshall pout in disappointment.

"Hey your lucky I even gave you one now let's move on," She said, "This next is from Syren, 'Fionna go out on a date with Marshall Marshall.'

Marshall threw his hands in the air, "Yes!"

"No!"

...

Marshall eventually got Fionna out and they were now standing in a pitch black cave.

"This is your idea of a date?"

"Just wait until we get to the end," Marshall linked his hands with hers, "But for safety we should hold hands just in case."

She blushed lightly and let him lead the way.

About seven minutes later they reached a dead end.

"Well this was a blast, let's go now," Marshall tugged her arm preventing her to leave.

"That isn't the end," He let go of her hand, momentarily, and pushed a giant rock out of the way, "Now this is the end," He lead her inside, Fionna could only gasp.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The whole cave was covered in crystals, from every color of the rainbow, there was also springs of water in random places, "I found this secret cave entry on an exploration, like it?"

"No, I love!" She skipped around eagerly, gazing at all the gems.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, "If you think that's great, you should try the mineral water, it's very refreshing."

"But I didn't bring a swim suit," She said.

"That's fine," He took of his shirt, "Just strip down to your undies, that's what I'm doing," She looked away when she saw him taking off his pants.

"Uh, yeah, okay that sounds fun," She hesitantly stripped down to her bra and underwear, the plain whit kind, and got in, "You were right this is nice," She said as she felt the mineral water tickle her skin.

"Great date, am I right?"

"I'll admit this was a good date."

"You should see next time."

"There won't be a next time."

"Eh, worth a shot."

...

Marshall was looking at the last thing they had for the day, he couldn't stop the smirk forming on his face.

"Splashkitty says, 'Marshall put Fionna in a o-so-pretty-pink-Barbie dress and let her strip on a pole. And no Fionna you do not get to say in this."

Her eyes widened in horror, "No, your lying!"

He smirked and pushed the computer towards her, "Nope, it's all written here in black and white."

She read over and over hoping it wasn't true, but it was, "This is not appropriate, this Q&A isn't M rated."

"It is now," He stood up and grabbed his umbrella, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get you a pole to dance on and a pretty pink dress, I'm sure Gumball's got one laying around," And with that he exited out the window.

Fionna looked at the camera dead on, "Okay listen, apparently this Q&A is now M rated, but there will be limitations, those which include streaking, showering, pretty much anything in with I am naked, so next time save those for Marshall, he'll be happy to do those things, but please leave me out of them."

"I'm back," Marshall announced with a pole in one hand and a short pink dress in the other.

She grumbled and took the dress and stomped into the bathroom to change, Marshall took advantage of her absence.

He excitedly looked into the camera, "I would like to send a special shout out to Splashkitty, thank you so much for making Fionna go through with this," He rubbed his hands together, "I can already tell this is going to be awesome."

Fionna came back out trying to lower the dress because it barely concealed her panties, "Dude, did you pick the shortest dress there was?"

"No, it was the first pink dress I saw, plus it will make it easy for you to strip in" He put the pole in place and sat back.

"Where did you even get a pole?" She asked.

"This was from a stripper class."

"They have those, this thing hasn't been used right?" She asked slightly disgusted.

He shook his head, "Nope I checked it's clean no one has used it, recently," He muttered the last part to himself.

She took in a deep breath and put one hand on the pole, she heard the song 'Hips don't lie' and looked at Marshall, who had a boom box in his hand, "Hey if your going to do this your going to do this right."

She rolled her eyes and started walking around it, then started grinding her hips while giving Marshall a seductive look. She started pulling the dress over her head, it was a pull over dress, until she was left in her white bra and panties, for the second time. Marshall was drooling a puddle as she started pulling down her bra straps one by one, to tease him, before her bra was fully removed Marshall turned off the camera.

* * *

This story is now M rated, so things are about to get dirty, just don't go too overboard.

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	9. Chapter 9

"MnMsRok asks, ' Marshall, what is it like being the Vampire King? Fo you have to do any thing special to keep your title?" Marshall smiled, like the cocky bastard he was, "Well that is a great question, being the Vampire King is awesome, not only does it flow with my name, but it sends a shiver down peoples spines at the very mention of it, and who wouldn't want that? For the second part the only thing I have to do to keep my title is to be the strongest there is, with is not hard for me to do because I'm-"

"A big soft Marshmallow?" She said getting tired of his egotistical talk.

"Hey, I am not a Marshmallow, I am the Vampire King, Heir to the NightOSphere, I could kill you in a split second."

"But you don't," She pointed out, "Because you like me."

He scoffed, "Whatever, let's move on gamergirl75 says, ' I dare Marshall Lee to make out with Gumball while Fionna tapes it." He looked at it in shock, "Uh do I have a say in this?"

"Nope," She grabbed the camera and Marshalls sleeve, "I'd say this will serve as good payback."

...

Fionna and Marshall were sneaking around the castle, they found that Prince Gumball was in his lab doing science junk.

"Do I have to?" Marshall whispered/wined.

"What, you can't do it, is wittle Marshy afwaid of a wittle dawre?" She said in a teasing baby voice.

He frowned and without word stormed into Gumballs lab.

Gumball himself nearly jumped out of his skin, "Marshall what are you-mmhh," His cried of terror were muffled by Marshall roughly attacking his lips and forcing his tongue in.

Fionna was in the door way filming the whole thing and trying her hardest not to laugh out loud.

Marshall broke the kiss, after three minutes, and grabbed Fionna and fled as quickly as he could to get out, leaving poor Gumball in fetal position traumatized at what just happened.

...

Fionna was having a fit of giggles as she watched the tape over and over again, meanwhile Marshall was in the kitchen scrubbing his tongue to get rid of the sickening bubblegum taste.

"So was his tongue made of bubble gum?" Fionna asked watching the video for about the fifth time.

"His tongue, the inside of his mouth, even his saliva tasted like sugar," He said rinsing and spiting out water, trying to get rid of the feeling of the princes lips on his, "I'm pretty sure if it went on any longer it would have rotted my teeth," He returned to his seat and closed the video before it could play again.

Fionna pouted for a second, but let it go, "This on from Candy Lemon, 'Fi, jump backwards off the top of a really high place, with Marshall nowhere in sight. Then Marshall, you swoop in & save her right in the nick of time & fly her to the clouds.' Oh that's simple we do that all the time, right Marshall?"

"Yeah, this will be fun, come on," He lifted her from the waist and flew out the window.

...

Fionna was on top of a really high cliff, she looked around finding Marshall was no where to be seen. She crossed her arms around her chest and jumped backwards. She felt her body being pulled down to the Earth at a super high speed, but she didn't worry, she actually enjoyed the feeling of her adrenaline on high knowing that Marshall will catch her.

She saw that she was just a few feet from the ground, she was feeling a sense a fear go through her, but she quickly dismissed it and kept letting her self fall. Right when her head was going to connect with the ground she felt arms wrap around her and her body was being flown upward. She felt her body stop, she opened her eyes seeing that Marshall had stopped in the middle of the clouds and was staring at her in amusement.

"Fi, I know that I'm irresistible, but if you keep that iron grip on me you'll choke me," He said teasingly.

She looked at herself and immediately knew what he was talking about, for she was clinging onto him like a koala bear. She blushed and loosened her grip, "Can we go back?"

"Yeah, hold on," He zoomed to the tree house not a second later.

...

Fionna clapped her hands together, "Last one for today, MarcylovesMarshy, 'Can Fionna and Marshall have sex? Or can Marshall at least get some kind of action?" Her eyes widened in shock, "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Marshall threw his hands in the air.

"Just wait a dang second, having sex on camera is totally inappropriate, I mean this is not porn."

"It could be," Marshall said seductively.

She glared at him, "No it won't, it said to give you some kind of action, that means anything as long as it doesn't involve getting naked."

"Well Fi your not giving a lot of options, but I thing that necking would be better than no action at all," He said tugging at the collar of his shirt making his neck more assessable.

She blushed but reluctantly gave in, "Well I guess this won't be so bad." She crawled in Marshall's lap and placed soft kisses against his cool skin.

He moaned in the back of his throat feeling her warm mouth move down to his collar bone, he moaned even louder when she started sucking on it. She hated to admit it, but hearing Marshall make those pleasurable noises, was kind of turning her on. She moved from his collar bone to his twin bite marks, kissing each one individually and then proceeded to suck on them. He tightened his arms around her waist and threw his head back, giving her more accesses. She plunged her tongue deeper inside of them making him go absolutely crazy.

"Fionna," He moaned quietly, she didn't know why, but hearing him moan her name made her smile. She moved away from his bite marks and kissed and nibbled on his throat to his Adam's apple and to his collar bone again. She crawled out of his lap, making him disappointed, and waved at the camera.

"Well that's all, see you next time."

* * *

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	10. Chapter 10

"You know, I've been thinking," Marshall said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Fionna asked.

"Yesterday you gave me pleasure, so I should repay you," He stood behind her and hovered his lips above her neck, "Like a gentlemen," He planted light kisses on the nape of her neck.

"Stop it," She said weakly as he started sucking on her pulse point, "Stop it some more," She found herself actually enjoying the attention he was giving her.

He detached his lips from her neck, "As much as I would love to, we got questions and challenges to take."

She almost growled in frustration, but held it back not wanting him to get the satisfaction he wants, she cleared her throat, "diddistoannoy says, 'MARSHALL WALK AROUND IN IT UNDIES OR NAKED (it choice) AND DON'T CHANGE THE WHOLE TIME!' okay what is with people wanting us to take our clothes off?"

Marshall shrugged smirking, "I guess they just want to see the goods," He stood up and removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. His smirk grew wider as he thought of taking this opportunity to tease her, "You know it's kind of stuffy in here maybe I should..." He looped his fingers on the waist band of his boxers.

She immediately covered her eyes and blushed beat red, "No, please keep them on!"

He laughed hard at her embarrassment, "I was only joking, you need to learn how to take a joke," He sat back down and crossed his legs over her lap, she glared at him, he just stuck his tongue out.

She rolled her eyes and went back to the computer, "Supergal23 asks, 'What was the most perverted and funniest thing that marshaall did off camera?' Let's see the most perverted thing he did off camera would have to be when I was in the middle of doing laundry and he stole a pair of my under wear then modeled it," She shuddered, "It was so disturbing."

"But I did learn my lesson, I don't know how you wear those they kept riding up my butt."

"Gross, and the funniest thing he did was, so I was mad at him after the third session **(****A.K.A chapter 3)** and I was giving him the silent treatment, he kept trying to get me to talk to him. After a lot of failed attempts he finally cracked and said, 'Fi, what will it take to get you to talk to me?' and I just said something completely random, I said, 'Go run into a wall,' and then about one second later a heard a loud bang, I tuned around and Marshall was stumbling, as if he was drunk, but he literally ran head first into the wall," She laughed at bit at the memory, "And I forgave him in the end, because that was so funny, I still can't believe you just bluntly ran into the wall just to get me to talk to you." She said to him, poking him in the leg laughing some more.

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes, "Next one, also from Supergal23, 'Fionna is it true that you saw marshall naked if so did you lie the view ;)?" He looked at it confused, "Um, I think she meant _like __the view, _wait a minute," He looked over the question again, "Have you ever seen me naked?" He looked at her with wide eyes, "Fi?"

She blushed hard and covered her eyes, "Dang it I was hopping nobody would ask this question."

"So you did?" He said blankly.

She nodded, still covering her face, "When me and Cake were hiding in your closet that one time, I sorta, kinda, maybe, saw you as you were getting in the shower," She squeeked as the memory came flooding back to her.

He stayed silent for a moment, then his signature smirk came upon his face, "So did you enjoy the view," She groaned in response, "Fi, you can groan all you want, you still need to answer."

She thought her face got a new shade of red for how heated her face felt as she uttered one single word, "Yes."

He blinked and then got a sick twisted idea, he stood up and swiftly, and quietly, took of his boxers, revealing his 8-inch cock, "Fi look at me."

She slowly parted her fingers on her face but closed them blushing even harder, if that was even possible, "Dude what the fuck!"

He remained cool and collected as he sat back and crossed his legs over the table, "I don't see why you're freaking out you've already seen me naked."

"That doesn't mean I want to see it again!" She said embarrassed beyond belief.

"You said you enjoyed the view."

"That still doesn't mean I want to see it again!"

He put his hands behind his head, "Wow, you can fight evil monsters and bungee jump into a volcano, but your scared of me showing some skin when you have already seen it? That's pretty pathetic."

She didn't want to, but with her stupid pride and her stubbornness, she pulled her hands away from her eyes and looked at him, in all his naked glory, "I hate you."

He just smiled in delight, "I know."

* * *

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	11. Chapter 11

"Dude for the last time, put some clothes on!" Fionna shouted.

Marshall, who was only in boxers, said childishly, "No I don't want to."

She groaned, "That dare was only to last one chapter, will you please put some clothes on?"

"Why are you so insistent on me putting on clothes? I mean you have already seen me naked so I thought we would be comfortable with each other."

"I am comfortable around you, I just try to be modest."

"Modesty fades after 1000 years, and I'm completely fine with showing it all," He winked.

She blushed and sent him a glare, "Fine we'll just get to our batch today, random fandom, 'Marshal, i dare you to pick out an outfit for fionna tthat she has to wear. fionna, do the same for marshal.'

A smirk grew on Marshall's face, "I like this one," He stood up, finally put his regular clothes on, and floated towards the window.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To pick out your outfit," He cast her another wink and flew out the window.

Fionna felt a rush of fear flow through her body, thinking of what the perverted vampire was picking out for her to wear. Suddenly she remembered something in the back of her drawer that she hadn't worn in a very long time, she felt her own smirk grow across her face and went to her drawer to pick out _his _attire.

...

"I'm back!" Marshall came through the window holding a shopping bag in his hand.

"What did you get?" She asked nervously.

"Just a little something from Victoria Secret," He gave her the bag.

She took a quick glance in the bag and saw black lace, she gulped, "Okay, I'm going to put this on in the bathroom, your outfit is in my room you can change in there."

Fionna went into the bathroom and Marshall went into her room.

They both came out at the same time, and they did not look happy.

Fionna was dressed in a super short, that barely ended to her butt, black lacy dress with a low-cut V-neck.

Marshall was wearing a grass skirt and a coconut bra, which he had difficulty putting on.

"Was your intension to make me look like a slut?" She asked trying to pull her dress down.

"Well what about _this_," He gestured to his outfit and adjusted his bra, "I don't know how you even wear these things," He shook his hips making the skirt swivel, "Although the skirt is very comfortable."

They both sat down and went back to there questions, "MnMsRok, asks, 'Fionna, what would you like to be doing ten years from now? Marshall, same to you.' What do I want to do in ten years?" Fionna wondered to herself.

"Well I know what I want to do," Marshall said.

"Really, what?"

"I want to get married."

She was very surprised at his answer, "Married, to who?"

He made a zipper motion with his lips, "I'll tell you who in ten years."

She remained skeptical but decided to answer for herself, "Well I guess I would like to settle down with someone, cause in that time I'll be like 25, so yeah."

He snickered on the inside, '_O__h I'll make sure of that hehe.'_

"Dude, why are you looking at me like that?" Fionna said referring to his devilish smile.

He shrugged, "Nothing," He looked at the next one, "Oh your going to hate this one."

She asked hastily, "What is it?"

The devilish smile did not leave his face, "animeluv13, 'I dare you both to strip each other down completely. ;)'

Her face grew from pale to beat red in about one second, "We just picked out outfits for each other now we have to strip each other?!"

"Yep, my biggest fantasies are finally coming true," He said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Alright you know what fine, this is what the people want, they'll get it. I am sick of trying to fight my way out when I'm clearly not going to win, so let's just get it over with," She said.

"Oh yeah," He simply pulled the dress over her head and unclasped her bra and removed her panties, leaving her bare and exposed. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled downward.

Fionna snapped her fingers, getting his attention, "My eyes are up here buddy," She pointed upward, without a word she undid the coconut bra and practically ripped off the grass skirt, finding that he wasn't wearing any underwear, "There now let's move on," She sat back down.

"Geez grouchy much," He said as he sat back down, "wolfykid says, 'MARSHALL AND FIONNA I DARE BOTH OF U TO READ A FIOLEE LEMON FANFIC AND THEN TELL US IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT LEL HEHEHE'

"Fiolee? Is that that us?" She asked.

Marshall was looking it up online, "Yeah, and there's a bunch of them, and we have to read a dirty one," He kept skimming through until he found one that looks interesting, "Playing with my emotions By: Meemowlune, let's read this one."

...

"Wow, that sounds just like something you would do," Fionna commented when the finished reading the story.

"I have to say my favorite part would have to be when you threw yourself at me in chapter two," He said smugly.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, "Well overall I liked it, you?"

He nodded, "It was a very good story so yes, I also liked it."

"Well last one and we'll finish for the day, 'MatchMaker-San, 'QUESTION:::: FIONNNAAAA! You know you like Marshall, I mean come on who wouldn't, but anyways you need to admit it! He likes if not LOVES YOU! BE HONEST AND TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!" She looked at it in disbelief, and face palmed, "Why?"

"People want the truth," He had a smirk plastered on his face, "So?"

She gulped and averted his eyes, "I like you," She said quietly.

He pulled at her chin forcing her to look into his eyes, "Say again, a little louder."

She tried so desperately not to drown in his crimson eyes, but was failing miserably, "I like you, a lot."

He leaned in just a bit so there lips were about a centimeter apart, "Me too," He said quietly,and then kissed her.

The screen went black.

* * *

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi!" Fionna waved her hand while her other was wrapped around Marshall's shoulder.

"Before we begin Fionna and I have an announcement to make," Marshall said leaning his out on her shoulder.

"We are dating now," Fionna said leaning her head against his head.

"That's right, you hear that Fionna the Human is now property of The Vampire King," He said smugly.

She rolled her eyes, "Wow thanks Marshall."

"Just telling them what's what babe," He kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "I know," She gave him a peck and sat up straight, "Now let's get on with the questions, looks like we got a lot of them. ATbro asks, 'Marshall how long have you liked Fionna?" She cocked her head to him, "That's actually a really good question, how long have you liked me?"

"Well," He let out a faint laugh, "This is going to sound really cheesy, but the first time that I saw you, when I kicked you out of the house and you were wearing your red footie pajama's, you were just so beautiful and hardcore. I just thought to myself, '_That's her, she's the one I've been waiting for."_

"Awe, Marshy that's so sweet," She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, "So the first time we met which was," She counted on her fingers, "Three years ago?"

"Three years, six months, one week, and two days, not that I'm counting," He said sheepishly.

She couldn't help but giggle, "Okay I don't want to get side tracked so let's move on. This one also from ATbro, 'I dare Fionna and Marshall too do seven minutes in heaven ;) and no protesting Fionna."

Marshall looked very please with the dare, "Come on."

He practically dragged her to a spare closet that the tree house had. He roughly shoved her in and closed the door behind the and latched his mouth on hers.

"Wait, how will we know when it's been 7 minutes," Fionna said breaking off the kiss.

"I'll just estimate how long we've been in here," He said before he kissed her fiercely again.

_7 1/2 minutes later_

Fionna and Marshall both stepped out of the closet and sat back down with huge smiles on their faces, Fionna had her hair down, and Marshall was wearing her bunny hat.

"Well that was fun," Marshall commented, "gamergirl75 says, 'I think Marshall Lee should tell Fionna about the dreams he has of her that were mentioned before." He smirked and cups his hands around Fionna's ear and whispered them to her.

Fionna's head jerked back, with her face and ears completely red, "Dude, not cool!"

He shrugged innocently, "Hey I have no control over my dreams."

"Okay," She said trying to calm down her blush, "Our next one comes from, Julia, 'Fionna and Marshall Lee, I dare yall to take a shower together. A hot and soapy shower for at least 10 minutes!"

He threw his hands in the air, "Man these people are awesome!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, let's just get to it, cause honestly, you smell kind of rank," She said cringing.

Marshall sniffed under his pits and made a face, "Yep, defiantly need a shower."

...

Fionna was rubbing shampoo into Marshall's scalp, "Are you purring?" Fionna asked from the pleasurable sounds that Marshall was making.

He didn't even notice the sounds he was making, but that didn't bug him as he purred louder in response.

She giggled uncontrollably, "Your a freak," She said playfully.

"Hey your the one showering with me." He said smugly.

"Touché," She let him turn to rinse off the soap, and she just so 'accidently' happened to glance down at his butt. What, you had to admit he had a nice ass.

"Enjoying the view down there?" Marshall asked almost like he was reading her mind.

Her face became a light shade of pink, "Maybe," She said sheepishly.

He let out a laugh, "And you call me a pervert."

"At least I'm not as bad as you," She pointed out.

He turned his head back to her, "Your never going to be bad as me, but that still doesn't help the fact that you were staring at my butt."

"Can we please stop talking about your butt, wow that sounded wrong."

He chuckled and started scrubbing shampoo in her hair, "Alright, how about we talk about your tits?" He said staring at her boobs.

She sent him a glare, "Don't even go there."

He shrugged, "I'm just saying you have a nice pair."

"Speaking of nice pair," She said looking down at his penis.

"I think I'm influencing you a little too much."

...

Fionna and Marshall were back in their usual seats, Marshall was rubbing the water out of his hair with a towel. When he finished his hair was sticking everywhere, which Fionna had to giggle at.

Marshall smoothed down his hair with his hands, "Well it is unfortunately time for our last one, animeluv13 'Fionna has to spend the night in the same bed as Marshall...And I mean the whole night Fionna and you have to cuddle!" He clapped his hands excitedly, "Yes, I was wondering when something like this would come along."

Fionna was a little uncertain about it, but decided not to say anything and just go with the flow.

_5 hours later._

The camera showed Fionna in Marshall's bedroom, she was sitting on top of the bed, while Marshall was already laying underneath the covers on her side.

"Well everyone it is 10:00 at night and me and Marshall are getting ready for bed," Fionna said.

"Actually it's more like I'm waiting for Fionna to get in bed with me," Marshall said behind her.

She reached over and slapped him on top of his head, "Don't make it sound dirty Marshall."

"If I put it in simple terms, we're sleeping together, there is no way to _not _make it sound dirty."

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the camera, "Well this has been our Q and A, we're hoping to have more questions and dares, so we will see you next time."

After saying her goodbye Fionna hopping in bed with Marshall getting under his covers and cuddled up next to him, laying her head on his chest. Marshall wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her head, "Goodnight."

She mumbled a, "Goodnight." Before she fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

* * *

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	13. Chapter 13

The screen showed Fionna and Marshall sitting in his bedroom.

"Hello." Fionna waved to the camera, "So you have probably noticed that we are not in our usual place that we shoot things." She gestured to his bedroom, with his bed on one side and band posters on the walls, "Well the reason we're in Marshall's room is because when we were shooting things back at the tree house Cake was on vacation with her boyfriend, Lord Monochromecorn, so we had the tree house to ourselves. But then a few days ago she came back and she didn't want us to hog the living room, so she kicked us out."

"And we would have made a video sooner, but we've been… _busy_." He said with a devilish smile.

She smacked him upside the head, "We have been busy, but not that way for all the perverts out there. After looking closely at our video we realized just how many reviews we have received. So we decided to do a mile stone video, for hitting more than 60 reviews!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"It actually surprised me how many reviews we've gotten in a short amount of time, we must be really popular." Marshall said.

"Of course people love us, but not as much as I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and kissed her back, "I love you too, now for our mile stone." He held up a bag of marshmallows in front of the camera, "We are going to be doing the chubby bunny challenge."

"The object of the game is to stuff a marshmallow in your mouth and say 'chubby bunny' after. And the one who stuffs the most marshmallows in their mouth and be able to say 'chubby bunny' wins." Fionna said opening the bag of marshmallows.

"And I have paper towels, just in case one of us can't take it." He said tilting his head towards Fionna.

She glared at him, "We'll just see about that." She said with determination.

Both of them grabbed a marshmallow and stuffed them in their mouths, "Cubby bunny!" They both said in unison.

"This is easy." Marshall said stuffing another one in his mouth, "Chubby bunny."

Fionna stuffed two in her mouth, "Chubby bunny." She said smugly.

Not wanting to be put down he stuffed three marshmallows in his mouth, "Chubby bunny."

Fionna stuffed another one in her mouth." Chubby bunny, how many do you have in your mouth?"

"One, two, three, four, five…" He counted in his mouth, "Five." He said triumphantly.

She stuffed four more marshmallows in her mouth all at once, "Chubby bunny." She said which came out sounding like 'Chuffy Bummy.'

Marshall laughed stuffed three more marshmallows in his mouth, one at a time, "Chubby bunny." He said easily.

She forcefully stuffed another one in her mouth, "Chuuy bouuy." Is what it sounded like she was saying.

He put two more in his mouth, his mouth was looking more and more like chipmunk cheeks, "Cubby bunny." He said clearly.

Fionna tried to stuff another one in her mouth, but she couldn't hold in anymore. She was close to choking on the marshmallows in her mouth, some of them started coming out of her mouth making it look like her mouth was foaming.

Marshall laughed at the sight and had to force out the marshmallows from his mouth onto one of the paper towels, "You okay?" He asked her.

She shook her head and spit out all the sugary substances on another one of the paper towels, "Blec, man this is harder than it sounds, how many did you get?"

"Let's see." He started counting, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… ten, ten!" He whooped and fist pumped in the air, "How many did you get?"

She counted her gooey stack, "I got eight."

"Yes, I won!" He said triumphantly.

Fionna pouted, "Yeah whatever."

"Awe, don't worry Fi." He cooed wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "You'll always be my winner." He gave her a peck on the lips.

She smiled, "Well I had fun so that's all that matters." She kissed him back.

He turned his head towards the camera, "Well that was our mile stone video, for getting more than 60 reviews. Our next mile stone will be more than 70 so make sure to leave a comment every time you watch us; every time you don't it will take us longer to post new videos." He gasped, "Do it for the updates, I totally just made that up."

She laughed and looked at the camera, "Well that's all we got, see you later, bye." She and Marshall went back to kissing each other, until Fionna leaned in to close and sent both them falling backwards onto the ground.

* * *

Please send me what you want the next mile stone to be.

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	14. Chapter 14

The screen showed Marshall and Fionna with guilty looks on their faces.

"Hey guys, we probably have some explaining to do for not giving you a new video in a while." Fionna said sheepishly.

Marshall rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Yeah we've been a little... sidetracked."

"If sidetracked means the increasing number of bad guys and monsters, then yes that's basically it." She said.

"But we're here now!" Marshall said excitedly.

"Yes, so we'll start with Guest, 'Marshall, were you ever jealous that Fionna had a crush on prince gum ball?'

He scoffed, "I don't even know why you ever had a crush on him, he's a total wuss, and he's in danger all the time, he's pathetic."

"So you were jealous?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Maybe a little," He confessed, "But that doesn't matter because you no longer like prissy princes."

"Nope, I'm only into softie kings," She smirked.

"Hey!"

She giggled, "Had to say it, well it looks like we only have one more, also from Guest, 'Can you make a porno?'" Her eyes widened, "Wait, what?!"

Marshall threw his hands in the air, "Yes!"

"No!" Fionna protested, "This is crossing the line!"

"Fi, there was no line to be crossed in the first place." He began placing soft kisses on her neck.

Fionna tried her hardest to push him off but her mind was clouded with pleasure as he started lightly sucking her neck, "Marshall." She breathed.

She felt him smirk against her neck and started grazing his fangs over her skin, not breaking it, giving her goose bumps.

She through her head back, giving him more access, wrapping her arms around his neck. He continued to nibble on her neck until he left a noticeable mark, and moved his lips to her jaw to her eagerly waiting lips. He pressed his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance, she gladly opened her mouth meeting his tongue and battling for dominance, ending up with Marshall winning because Fionna had to come up for air. She fiddled with the buttons on Marshall's shirt, ripping some of them off in the process, pulling in off the material throwing it else where. He wasn't muscular, but he defiantly wasn't lanky, he was nicely toned and trim.

"Like what you see?" Marshall said seductively.

She traced her hand from his abdomen to his chest, "Mmm yes." She leaned her head down and started kissing his collar bone. Feeling his patience wear thin Marshall threw, yes threw, her on the bed and pulled off her shirt and bra in one swift movement immediately latching his mouth on her nipple swirling his tongue around making them harden, he gave the other one the same attention and started moved to her waistline. he roughly removed her skirt and panties, taking a moment to look over her body, and started assaulting her sex with his tongue. She moaned loudly feeling his tongue wiggle around, "Marshall!" She came as quickly as his actions started, he lick it all up not letting a single drop escape. She couldn't take it anymore.

She pushed him on his back, shocking him slightly, and pulled off his pants and boxers, revealing his 8 inch cock, and roughly pushed herself onto him. He moaned feeling how tight she was, "_Fionna!"_ He hissed feeling her plunge deeper. Fionna was in a state of bliss, she expected it to hurt the first time, but it was wonderful, being connected to her lover like this. The soon both came together and collapsed on the bed panting heavily.

They both look at each other and smiled, Fionna crawled on top of him, resting her head on his chest. Marshall wrapped his arms around her waist and covered them with a blanket. He took one last look at the camera and gave a big thumbs up.

* * *

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello everyone." Fionna greeted to the camera, "I am so sorry for the long delays, but me and Marshall have a good excuse. He had to go to the NightoShpere to take care of some 'Vampire Business', and the Ice Queen has been on a crazy man frenzy for a week so I had to take care of that. So if you are wondering where Marshall is he is downstairs prepairing himself because we are doing a very interesting video today. And no it's not having sex get your mind out of the gutters people."

/

The screen showed Marshall, wearing a pair of shorts, and Fionna on his bed with a container and white striped in a neat pile.

"So you guys may not no this, but Marshall has got some hair ass legs, I mean like bushy and hairy so we are going to wax them off." Fionna said.

Marshall groaned, "This is what I get for liking a girl who likes hairless boys, I mean come on I'm not that un-hairless."

"You need less hair I mean look at it." She ran her fingers over his hairy legs, "See that's just gross you need less hair."

Marshall looked straight in the camera, "For the record I did not agree to this, so don't assume I'm doing this for fun."

"Well that's not all, while I wax his legs I will ask him some would you rather questions." Fionna said.

"Right cause waxing your boyfriends legs isn't enough." He said rolling his eyes.

She let out a giggle, "Well we are going to start, love you Marsh." She pecked him on the lips. She opened the container of wax and lathered some on Marshall's right leg, then she put a strip over it, "Okay Marsh, would you rather be naked in the a blizzard, or wear a snow suit in the desert?"

"Well considering I would die in the sun I would pick." Fionna ripped the strip off," Beingnakedinablizzard!" He said quickly in pain clutching his leg.

Fionna examined the smooth patch of skin now present on his leg, "Wow I did a good job."

Marshall stared in the camera with a pained expression on his face, "This really hurts, the pain is real, don't ever try this at home."

"We still have plenty more to do Marsh."Marshall let out a whimper as Fionna started applying more wax.

"Would you rather never brush your teeth again, or never brush your hair again?"

"I could always smooth my hair down so I would-" Rip! "Neverbrushmyhairagain!" He said letting out a cry of pain.

"Would you rather have an extra mouth or a third arm?"

She didn't wait for an answer and ripped it off, "Ooooow! Third arm!" Marshall felt his skin starting to tingle.

Fionna on the other hand was enjoying this a lot, "Would you rather be blind or deaf?"

"Blind, Ow!" He said quickly as she tore another one off, "You fucking bitch." He said angrily smacking her on the shoulder.

Marshall frantically threw his hands in the air as Fionna was putting on another strip, "You know what I'm done, I can't do this any more OOOOOWWWW!" He screamed as Fionna accidently stopped mid rip, "That was the biggest mistake of my life."

Fionna ripped the last of it off quickly, making him grunt in displeasure, "Okay Marshall, we'll do one more."

"Ow." He said as she applied wax on his leg, "You don't know how much it hurts." He pulled his leg back, "Don't even fucking come near me." Fionna edged him on and held the end of the strip, "I'm not even going to be here for this one." He said putting his arms around his head laying his head on his pillows.

"Okay, I'm going on the count of three, a one, a two, a three." She tore it off.

"Ow, you little bitch." He said in a high pitch voice.

By now Marshall's legs were completely hair free, much to her delight, and meant that it was time to end the video, "Well I had fun today." Fionna said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad, meanwhile I think you peeled off some of my skin." Marshall said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm proud of you Marshall." She said giving him a hug, "Your shaking like a Chihuahua." She commented amusingly.

"I hate you." He said keeping his head down.

She giggled and placed her head on top of his, while she was still holding his trembling body, "Well that's all for today, please comment on what you want us to do next and make sure to send us some questions to answer and some challenges to do. Until next time bye."

The screen went black.

* * *

Send more please!

Review!

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


	16. Chapter 16

The camera showed Marshall and Fionna both holding onto themselves for dear life, with large, giddy, smiles on their faces.

"Guys we have a very special announcement to make." Fionna said practically jumping in her seat.

"And before you start, we know all of you adoring fans have been waiting forever for another video. But in our defense we have our own personal lives, and the surprise that we're about to tell you is a part of the reason why we haven't giving an update in a while." Marshall said on the edge of his seat.

Fionna took in a big breath of air and let it out barely able to contain herself, "Okay, everyone the surprise is, me and Marshall." She said holding onto his hand, "Are having a baby!" She squealed in delight.

"We're pregnant!" Marshall said just as excited.

Fionna took some deep breaths to calm her down, "So here is the story, after our last video, when I waxed Marshall's legs."

"What a fun day that was." Marshall muttered under his breath.

She giggled innocently and continued with the story, "Anyway, after the video ended I started feeling woozy and light headed and Marshall being the doll he is, "She said while patting him on the cheek," Let me stay in bed for the rest of the day and catered to my every need."

Marshall's face dusted with a light shade of pink, "I didn't know you were going to tell them that."

She shrugged and continued with the story, "So for the rest of the day I felt okay, but as the week went on I started to throw up every morning so I started to get concerned. So when Marshall was out of the house for whatever reason he had, I went and got a pregnancy test. I felt ridiculous buying it, but I just had to know if I was or not, so when I got home I use it immediately, and it was positive."

Marshall rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I'll admit I was a bit surprised."

"He passed out on the floor." She said teasingly.

"I did not." He wined.

"Oh, yes he did." Fionna said nodding her head.

Marshall scoffed, "Whatever, anyway that is all we wanted to tell you."

"And just so you know we are still doing this Q and A so you can send us more questions and challenges, and also since me and Marshall are arguing over baby names, you can give us some suggestions."

"So until next time, see ya!" Marshall waved at the camera.

* * *

So Marshall and Fionna are having a baby!

Please send me what names you want!

Review! And...

BEWARE THE FRENZY!


End file.
